The present specification refers to an application for a patent of invention related to a hook for pleating and hanging curtains, the purpose of which is to keep curtains in their strict sense hanged, determining, on the one hand, the pleat of the curtain and the corresponding height, being able to easily correct said parameters, while, on the other hand, the own hook is configured as the element necessary to directly hang the curtain, all this being performed with no need to make up any previous seam on the fabric which constitutes the curtain in question.
The hook for pleating and hanging curtains is configured as a part easily obtained, the manufacture of which does not require the use of complex tools and machinery.